Proximity or time-of-flight sensors typically include a radiation source (e.g. a photon source) and a corresponding detector. In some examples, the detector may include a number of exposed radiation sensitive pixels (e.g. from a single pixel up to, for example, a 10×10 pixel array). At its simplest the proximity or time-of-flight sensor is capable of indicating the presence or absence of a user or object. Additional computation and circuit complexity can provide enhanced data such as the range to an object.
Proximity or time-of-flight sensing is achieved by emitting radiation (e.g. photons) from the source; capturing radiation which is reflected back to the detector by an object; and processing the reflected radiation to determine the proximity of the object to the sensor. Proximity or time-of-flight sensors are used in many applications, including on mobile communications devices and vehicle parking sensors. Accurate and efficient proximity or time-of-flight sensors may be desirable.